Lentes y sexo
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Un gato y un polluelo de cuervo. Probablemente dos criaturas que no puedan llevarse bien. Aun así, Kuroo y Tsukki han conseguido estar en una relación, y durante sus "sesiones de estudio" surgirán peticiones que, aunque le avergüence cumplirlas, Tsukki estará dispuesto a cumplir.


Contenido: Yaoi, Romance, Drabble, Lemon (muy suave), Humor (creo xD)

Pareja: KuroTsuki (Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! No quiero aburrirlos y llenar de paja esta sección así que vamos a los puntos importantes: Soy Hikari y este ¡es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu! *suenan aplausos falsos* la verdad es que mi OTP indiscutible de este anime es KageHina pero de alguna manera…terminé escribiendo de estos dos en un rayo de inspiración. A pesar de que es muy corto ¡me haría muy feliz si pudieran leerlo! ¡Espero mejorar en mis escritos de este fandom y traer fics un poco más largos!

Lovino: Esos definitivamente no son los puntos importantes, tonta. Solo debes decir que Haikyuu no te pertenece sino que es una obra original de Haruichi Furudate y que haces esto simplemente por los temores de que en unos cuantos días se te acaban las vacaciones

Hikari: Lovi, siempre eres tan cruel que creo que ya no me afecta. ¡Basta de palabrerías y espero que disfruten el fanfic!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Oh… ¿así que te gusta aquí?- las manos habilidosas del pelinegro recorrían con frenesí la piel blanca y pálida de Tsukishima. Aun no podía comprender completamente cómo es que ambos podían estar saliendo juntos, pero de una u otra manera…le gustaba.

Kuroo besó sus labios, intentando acallar aquellos leves pero intensos gemidos que soltaba el menor cuando era tocado en un punto sensible. Kuroo, de Nekoma y Tsukishima, de Karasuno se encontraban en la casa de este último, ambos habían caído ante la tentación de rozar sus cuerpos entre sí para llevar a cabo un acto sexual, siempre con la sensación de ser descubiertos, pero con las debidas precauciones de poner seguro en la puerta. El hermano de Tsukishima, Akiteru, se encontraba en la habitación continua así que no podían darse el lujo de hacer demasiado ruido.

Dos dedos de Kuroo ya se encontraban explorando en interior de Tsukishima, quien no podía evitar arquear su espalda cada vez que el tocaba ese punto en especifico que le hacía sentir olas de placer.

-Oh cierto se me olvidaba- dijo con una voz más ronca de la acostumbrada Kuroo, parando su estimulación y haciendo que su acompañante abriera sus ojos para verlo interrogativamente- Ponte los lentes

-¿¡Eh?!- mostró su desagrado ante la extraña petición

-Anda, póntelos. Siempre que hacemos estas cosas te los quitas- acerco su boca al oído de Tsukishima para susurrarle- Quiero ver tu rostro sonrojado mientras los usas- el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esto último.

-No lo haré- respondió aun así negativamente mientras empujaba a Kuroo de los hombros para poder verlo de frente- se pueden romper- fue su excusa.

-No pasará nada si usas los deportivos ¿no? aunque preferiría los normales- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono más bajo, aunque el polluelo de cuervo aun pudo oírlo- además, los usas en los partidos, ¿por qué no usarlos ahora?- le dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas burlonas, intentando persuadirlo.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, sabía que ganar una pelea verbal con Kuroo era casi imposible, así que, resignado, estiro el brazo hacia la pequeña cajonera que se encontraba a lado y tomo sus lentes, que de hecho eran los comunes y no los deportivos. Quería terminar con esto rápido así que no le importó cuales fuesen.

Una vez que se los puso pudo ver claramente a su acompañante arriba de él. A pesar de que no sufría de una fatídica visión, al ver tan claramente a Kuroo con tan solo su camisa abierta a través de los cristales fue como un duro golpe directo a su corazón. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada y giró su rostro, intentando acostumbrarse a la nitidez de su vista.

-Oya oya, ¿eso que vi fue un sonrojo, Tsukki?- comentó con burla para después besar su mejilla. Sin tener contestación del otro simplemente suspiró y decidió proseguir a donde se habían quedado.

El tener sexo con Tsukki en realidad era algo que pocas veces podían hacer, debido a la gran distancia que los separaba. Comúnmente era Kuroo el que tenía que viajar desde Tokio para que pudiesen verse (justo como en esta ocasión) aunque Tsukishima también había tomado algunas veces la iniciativa para poder visitarlo en su casa. Su relación era estable pero aun estaba llena de agujeros.

Kuroo, dejando de lado un poco sus pensamientos, acercó su miembro a la entrada de Tsukishima, quien suspiro al sentirlo cerca. Este chico de Karasuno era indiscutiblemente lindo, aun cuando muchos opinaran lo contrario. Una vez dentro, calló sus gemidos con un beso intenso, Tsukishima los tomó de los hombros, arrugando aun más la camisa que traía aun puesta. Ambos prosiguieron en el acto, cada vez más rápido, más intenso hasta que, después de algunos minutos, ambos llegaron al inevitable orgasmo, durante el cual Kuroo abrió ligeramente sus parpados mientras se besaban, para ver el rostro de Tsukishima: pintado de un rojo intenso y con sus lentes un poco fuera de su lugar, resbalando por el tabique de su nariz.

Una vez que ambos pudieron regular su respiración, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, aun intentando recuperar un poco de fuerza y aliento.

-Definitivamente- comenzó a hablar el mayor- te ves completamente diferente cuando traes puestos tus lentes- volteó a ver a Tsukishima, que no se esperaba el comentario y desvió la mirada al techo- Cuando "Tsukki" se convierte a "Megane-kun"(1) es aun más lindo- sonrió aun mas

-Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa…- Tsukishima no pudo terminar su reproche debido a que se oyeron golpes al otro lado de su puerta

-Oí cierto ajetreo hace rato, ¿todo está bien?- era su hermano quien preguntaba desde el pasillo, ya que había intentado abrir la puerta sin tener éxito debido al pistilo.

-No ocurre nada- contestó Tsukishima con un tono que intentaba sonar seguro- Estamos estudiando- frunció el ceño aun mas al ver la divertida cara que había puesto el pelinegro, obviamente pensando que aquello que habían hecho hasta hace poco no había sido por estudio.

-Avísenme si necesitan algo- fue lo último que escucharon para luego oír como los pasos se alejaban y la puerta de la habitación de al lado se cerraba. Después de varios segundos, ambos respiraron aliviados.

-Así que… ¿qué te parece tener otra "sesión de estudios", Megane-kun?- Tsukishima no pudo contestar ya que sus labios fueron invadidos por ajenos.

De alguna forma, estar con Kuroo se había convertido en algo completamente esencial. Y, ¿por qué no? Repetir una sesión llena de Kuroo, sexo y lentes no podría hacer daño… ¿o sí?

 **-FIN-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) Para quienes no lo sepan, "megane" significa lentes, Kuroo llama así a Tsukishima solamente por el hecho de que los usa, aunque a mí personalmente me gusta más que lo llame "Tsukki"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: En realidad no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir (o más bien, publicar) lemon, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo que quedó u.u, Lovi prosigue a leer la tarjeta por favor

Lovi: *leyendo* "Hikari les agradece por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction, ella siempre está impaciente para leerlos y así mejorar sus escritos. Algún día cree que podrá escribir KageHina" Tsk…ya estoy tan acostumbrado de tus feas tarjetas que ya ni me molestan

Hikari: ¡Lovi, a veces puedes ser un amor! Bueno lectores, con esto me despido, ¡espero poder leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Puede que este haya sido mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu pero si les gusta Hetalia, Kuroko no basket u otros anime les invito a que pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco más. ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
